1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers systems of the type having speakers for generating sound waves as a function of signals carried over one or more different channels.
2. Background Art
As one skilled in the art will appreciate, speakers generate sound waves as a function of signals carried over one or more channels. Typically, a single channel is associated with a single speaker so that speakers can be separately controlled to generate the same or different sounds (e.g. mid-range loudspeakers, tweeters, woofers, etc.).